Darkness Meets Light
by CerberusKin
Summary: Itachi has been brought up in complete darkness. Not even the vampires of the covenant know of his existence. What happens when he meets a mysterious creature? What will happen when darkness meets light? How will Naruto feel about being a full fledged vam
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Chapter One The Beginning

To say Itachi Uchiha was hungry was an understatement. Going four days without feeding was the worst idea he and Gaara had ever thought of. Then again it was more like a bet and it was failing miserably. Not only was Itachi starving, his energy levels were dropping drastically and he needed to feed before he dropped dead. Gaara was in the same situation and was standing next to him surveying the empty street. It was a Thursday evening and people were either at home or working the late shift at work.

Through the past few decades 'stories' and 'myths' were spread around about the group Gaara and Itachi belonged to. The thought of vampires was nothing but shear fantasy and fable to humans. Many of them believed there were vampires in the world only because they have been fed upon by Itachi or the other group members. Other than those few humans, vampires were just considered as figments of ones imagination.

Now Itachi and Gaara stood a top a rooftop staring down onto the empty streets. Both hungry for blood. Both on the verge of death. After waiting several hours and not finding suitable blood donors Itachi and Gaara headed out to the local stables which were not too far off. Animal blood would have to sustain them until Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night where almost everyone was off and wondering around at night looking for a good time. As for right now Gaara and Itachi jumped from rooftop to rooftop and finally landing in the stables through an open window. They knew better and they knew that their elder was not going to be too happy, but they had to do it. Entering one stall each Itachi and Gaara set off to work.

Mikimoto was the leader of the covenant Dark Blood. The organization was known throughout the underlying world in which the humans were absolutely oblivious to; but there was a situation and problem that he had detected amongst his brothers, sisters, and children that saying he was pissed would be way beyond an understatement. He had heard about Itachi and Gaara's bet to one another and found it quite interesting and doubted the young vampires would go through with it, but now that it was confirmed that the two had gone four days without feeding, Mikimoto knew what blood source the two idiotic vampires would go to since it was way to late to find a worthy pray to feed upon. So Mikimoto had Itachi and Gaara followed and when they were done feeding they were to be brought to him immediately.

A knock on the solid oak door brought Mikimoto out of his train of thought. He closed his eyes as he bid whoever it was enter. As soon as the door opened Mikimoto recognized two very familiar energies and sighed in annoyance. It was the two troublemakers that he wanted to see and from what he could sense Itachi and Gaara were terrified and from what Mikimoto could recall he never knew Itachi to be capable of showing fear or any emotion for that matter. Then here was Itachi, standing in front of his desk slightly shaking. Mikimoto opened his eyes and looked at Itachi. 'His eyes are red. Hm.'

"Itachi. Gaara. You know well why you are here." Mikimoto stated flatly

"Yes" Itachi and Gaara answered in unison

"Good. You two have never done anything like this before and I hope you learned why it is important to feed at the appropriate time and to not make such foolish ideas and bets"

"Yes" They answered in unison again

"Good. You are dismissed. Oh wait. Itachi. I need you to stay behind. I need to talk to you about something else" Gaara bowed and left. He glanced behind him at Itachi before closing the door behind him. Mikimoto turned his gaze back at Itachi who was still staring at him with red eyes.

"Child. Are you not going to tell me what happened when you two went to feed."

"Father...please forgive me..."

"What is it. Itachi speak up. Do not be afraid." Itachi stared blankly at Mikimoto. Tears welling up at the corners of his eyes but his face still portrayed fear.

"I can't"

"Why not. Itachi what can possibly force you to keep silence."

"You will not believe me" Itachi's voice started to crack as memories of what happened at the stables flooded back into his mind.

"If you will not tell me then I will search your memory." Itachi looked horrified for a second before taking a step back. Mikimoto got up and walked around his desk to face Itachi. Itachi just kept backing away. The fear he held was becoming more relevant and threatened to push Itachi over the edge and into shock. Mikimoto lunged forward and grabbed Itachi's hand. Flashes of that nights events passing over his eyes as he searched for the base of Itachi's fear and he found it.

Flashback

Itachi was busy sucking a horse dry when he heard a noise come from the far right end of the stable. Itachi stood up and walked out of the stall. Blood dripped from his mouth and down his lips and chin. Itachi and Gaara were at the far left so Itachi could not get a good look at what was going on further down to the right. The noise happened again and Itachi walked over to where it was. He glanced into the stall where Gaara was feeding and saw that the younger vampire was unfazed by the sound and it made Itachi wonder whether the boy heard it.

The noise happened again and this time Gaara heard it. Joining Itachi, Gaara was on his guard for anything that was to happen. In a split second the sound of screeches of absolute pain from a horse filled the air freezing the two vampires. The screeching lasted only a second before the horse fell silent with a thud that confirmed that he was either dead or wounded. Gaara looked at Itachi who was transfixed on the stall that the screeches came from. Continuing their walk to the stall a black blur rushed out and passed them. Itachi and Gaara turned around just in time to see a figure skid to a halt and turn around. Sharp razor like teeth shined red in the dim light as pale gray eyes stared over a broad shoulder at the two vampires.

Itachi was rooted to the spot and Gaara just disappeared in a puff of smoke and hay thinking that Itachi was doing the same. The figure approached Itachi slowly sensing that Itachi was now alone. Itachi's breathe quickened as the figure got closer but finally caught when a sliver of moonlight showed a beast beyond comprehension and description. Unable to move Itachi just stood there. His eyes transfixed with the pale grey ones which seemed to compel him to stay put and not fear. The creature took another step forward before placing a clawed hand behind Itachi's head. The creature inclined Itachi's head to the left before lowering it own to bite the juncture where neck and shoulder met. Itachi gave a whimper of pain before relaxing. The creature continued to bite deeper as Itachi became more relaxed to the point where the beast had to lower him to the floor. The monster let go of his hold on Itachi and looked into Itachi's half hooded eyes. They were red as the signature of the blood clan he came from. The beast snarled before getting up and dashing off. Leaving Itachi on the floor bleeding.

Gaara had realized that Itachi had not followed him was making his way back to the stable to get him. Since his energy levels were not to regain themselves again until he got some rest after feeding which seemed like it was never to happen. Upon entering the stable again Gaara noticed a black blur pass him. He turned around to the beast staring at him before dashing off again into the night. Turning to look into the stable Gaara saw Itachi get up. There was a rather large amount of blood on the floor and Gaara feared the worst. Itachi sensed that his friend was there and assured him that he was alright. Getting up on shaky legs Itachi grabbed Gaara's hand and disappeared to the house where they lived with the rest of their family and species.

Flashback Ends

Mikimoto let go of Itachi's hand and stared at Itachi in disbelief. Itachi on the other hand sank to the floor. Tears staining his face as he started to shake violently. He was scared. He may not know what that creature was but he knew his father knew and judging from the look on his father's face it was not good. Mikimoto grabbed him and ripped the black shirt Itachi wore revealing a large and deep bite mark at the crook of Itachi's neck. Mikimoto stared straight into Itachi's eyes before speaking.

"Itachi."

"Please...I couldn't..."

"Itachi calm down. It's alright child there is nothing to worry about. There is a way to cure it. You just trust me and relax."

"But I..."

"How could you when you were entranced. Do not worry about it."

"How are you going to take care of it?"

"I can bring you back. You know how I am going to do that. You will be my son again and you make sure that you and Gaara never to something as stupid as not feeding for days. Understood."

"Understood."

Mikimoto nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Itachi's waist. Itachi placed his hands on Mikimoto's biceps as Mikimoto leaned down and bit the unwounded side of Itachi's neck. Itachi gave a small moan of pleasure before passing out in Mikimoto's arms.

This is my first vamp fic so I want your feedback on this so Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Enjoy and Please Review.

Chapter 2 Darkness Meets Light

Itachi opened his eyes. His sight was blurry and he could not make out colors or shapes. His hearing was slowly coming back the sound of muffled voices reached his sensitive ears. Itachi gave a barely heard groan that even the vampires that currently occupied the room could not tell if they heard it or not. The voices stopped for a short while and Itachi could feel their eyes boring into him.

His vision was still blurry but he was not able to see in color still but he was able to make out shapes. A black figure entered his vision. The figure shined something very bright in his eyes causing him to shut them immediately. Itachi opened his eyes again to still the figure looming over head. Feeling threatened Itachi tried to lash out at the mysterious figure but soon realized that he was strapped down. The figure backed away fast at the sudden burst of energy. Itachi's hearing came back in full force just in time to hear Mikimoto talk to the figure Itachi wanted to attack. "Be careful. He is a lot stronger than he looks. I suggest you not take care of him any further." Itachi could feel the tension and anger from the figure that blinded him and smirked. He could feel the anger rise in the figure before there was a knock on the door.

Itachi felt very uncomfortable. He could only feel two familiar presence's in the room but that was it. Actually that was all he knew was two people in the entire house. He was brought up in complete and literal darkness by his father Mikimoto as the same went for Gaara. Their world only consisted of their father and each other. Their existence went unnoticed by the rest of the members of Dark Blood for seventeen years until now. Itachi realized he had really had screwed up but he did not know what he really screwed up.

"Itachi. I can see that your now fully aware of your surroundings now. Why don't you say hello to your aunts and uncles." Itachi turned his head to look at Mikimoto. He was uncertain and confused. He has never felt so terrified in his life and here was his father asking him to do the impossible. Struggling against his restraints one last time Itachi was able to break free. The straps gave a loud snap as they broke off Itachi causing the whole house to gasp. Itachi stumbled a bit before looking up. His vision cleared up a few seconds before his father had spoken and Itachi really did not like what he saw. His 'family' stared at him with indifference. Itachi could tell they did not like him or appreciate him and it seemed it went the same for Gaara. The group of vampires that occupied the room consisted of the family elders. It seemed that the younger ones were restricted and were prohibited in the meeting of Itachi and Gaara. Itachi was thrown out of his train of thought when one of the elders spoke.

"Moto. You really think that this child would ever be accepted among use. Surprising how much of a fool you really are." Itachi shot the elder that had spoken a deadly glare and if his eyes were activated, Itachi would have dropped the elder to the floor dead in a heart beat. But he had to settle for glaring which seemed to get the point across the elder. 'How dare he talk to father that way.' Itachi continued to glare as his father spoke.

"Remember Yoishie. It is not up to you or any of the elders if Itachi is accepted. It is up to the young ones. In which I should bring up that you are the one who is a fool because you went against my orders and forbidden the young ones from ever seeing Itachi and Gaara."

"It was a good thing I did to. They do not need to be acquainted with the likes of these...savages." Itachi had had enough. Without a second thought he tackled the elder to the ground shocking him. Itachi's eyes activated as he stared straight into complete white eyes.

"You are not the passer or judgment or character. Just because something has been hidden in the shadows for such a long time does not give you the right to pass judgment so quickly." The elders eyes widened after Itachi's speech because Itachi began to torture him in his own mind, making the elder scream out in utter pain. The other elders begged Itachi to stop but their efforts were useless. Finally, Mikimoto walked up to Itachi and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck forcing Itachi to break connection. Itachi growled as the elder frantically tried to get away from Itachi who struggled against his father grip. Gaara stepped forward and placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder calming the boy down immediately. Itachi slumped to the floor, Gaara at his aid as always. The elders looked at the both of them in shock and astonishment. They now knew why their brother had kept Itachi and Gaara a secret for so long. They were both dangerous and if any rivaling clans were to find out, the damage would be devastating. Mikimoto was unfazed as he looked at Itachi nonchalantly.

Neji wondered through the halls bored. His parents were at some meeting as well as the other elders leaving the young ones to find something to do. Shikamaru was in his room reading as always. Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Hinata was studying medics with Sakura, Shino was probably looking for Kiba so he can hump the shit out of the poor boy. Neji wonder sometimes if Shino was in constant heat but he dared not to ask or say anything. Neji passed his uncles room before hearing that booming voice summoning Neji to turn around and enter the room. Neji did what he was bidden.

Mikimoto had sensed the intense boredom from his nephew a few halls back and waited for him to get into range and when he did he summoned Neji inside to ask his opinion. Neji entered the room closing the large oak doors behind him. He looked around warily as he tried to place the unfamiliar energy that he felt. When his eyes fell on Itachi and Gaara, everyone felt the surge of excitement.

"Uncle! Are they newly formed?"

"No Neji. They have been here for quite sometime. It was just I needed to keep them in the dark for a while for reasons you already can figure out" Neji nodded his head and waited for his uncle to continue. Mikimoto sighed and gave a small smile at his nephews excitement. "I want you to introduce them to the other young ones. Will you do it." Neji nodded his head noting that he just realized that every time his uncle posed a question it sounded more like a command. Gaara brightened a bit by the boys nature and introduced himself.

"Name's Gaara"

"Neji. What's yours?" Neji looked at Itachi who just stood staring at Neji. Gaara gave an annoyed sigh and answered for him.

"His name is Itachi who is very stubborn and can act like a complete ass sometimes." Neji laughed as Itachi glared at his brother. Gaara just smirked and followed Neji out the door as Itachi followed suit.

Shikamaru sensed Neji coming so he closed his book and placed it on his nightstand. At that same moment Hinata, Sakura, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru came bounding into his room through the open window. Neji knocked before entering the now full room with Itachi and Gaara in tow. Neji smiled and introduced Itachi and Gaara and everyone introduced themselves. Itachi just scowled. Gaara rolled his eyes and began a conversation. Everyone avoided the subject about where Itachi and Gaara came from because they simply did not care and thought it to be Itachi and Gaara's business not theirs. The bell from the church that was not even two miles away tolled away the afternoon hour. As if on cue everyone's stomachs growled and they all blushed. Blushing and laughing they group of young ones made their way to the dining room for lunch. Itachi joined in the laughter after finally warming up to his cousins and finding them to be good company.

When lunch was over the young ones went upstairs to play a game of hide and seek since they were prohibited from going outside until it was time to feed. Their laughter filled the house as the elders took refuge in the study which was slightly littered with medical books. While the elders sat and discussed group issues the young ones were pummeling and tackling each other upstairs.

The time to feed was drawing near and Itachi felt that somehow it was going to be different. The others felt it to and they doubted that the meeting of Itachi and Gaara had not changed anything. So when Mikimoto called Itachi to the kitchen they knew something was up. So the young ones pressed their ears against the kitchen door listening in on the conversation.

"Itachi. This hunt is going to be slightly different for you. Tonight you are to seek out other vampire and find a suitable mate."

"I...don't...I don't understand"

"After the ordeal with the creature you encountered a few weeks back, your body as been reacting quite violently. Hence the straps that held you down. About your age you should already have a mate but being the stubborn one that I am I could not think that my children were growing up a bit fast."

"So you kept me from this. Why? I still do not understand"

"Itachi the only reason why is because I thought you were not ready..."

"No. That's a lie. I can sense it. Is that why that thing attacked me at the stable? It knew didn't it?"

"Yes. Itachi..."

"And how are you protecting me from this?"

"Itachi please. Your emotions are getting out of control. Try to keep yourself in check."

"Why should when everything that I was brought up to believe is just one hell of a lie"

"Itachi that is not true."

"What about my brother? What about Gaara? Are you not going to tell him to?"

"Yes but when the time comes for..."

"So you want him to be in the same situation that I'm in"

"I did not say that"

"But it sure as hell sounded like it."

"Itachi your being irrational"

"I don't know. Just...AAARRRGGGG!"

"Itachi...Just go out there and see. Please..."

"What if I don't find a mate with a vampire. What do I do then?"

"That's impossible Itachi."

"Oh really? I have a feeling that I'm not going anywhere tonight."

"Itachi you have to go it's your duty"

"No it's not. Its a duty that's being forced upon me!"

"Itachi..."

"Fuck you" The young ones scattered when they heard Itachi reach for the door.

Itachi rushed out of the kitchen. He headed for his room that was located downstairs in the third basement. He passed a few elders on the way down who seem to have warmed up to him but have sensed his distress and tried to calm him but to no avail. Itachi entered the third basement slamming and locking the door behind him. Tears poured from his eyes and down his cheeks. A small stair case lead upwards into a small gatehouse at the entrance to the grounds. Taking a few deep breathes Itachi ascended the stairs. When he reached the top he opened the hatch and entered the gatehouse. Looking out the small window Itachi exited through the only door and left the grounds of Dark Blood.

To say that Uzumaki Naruto was having a good day was an understatement. His students had successfully executed the science experiment that proved that middle school students were capable of handling any scientific experiment if given the chance. The principle was so proud that had approved the experiment to go to states that day and to their surprise and luck they won first place. Naruto was just glowing and now he was going to prepare to go on a night out and celebrate. Turning up the radio in his apartment Naruto started to dance around while trying to get his pants on which ended with him falling to the floor with a thud. Laughing Naruto got up and pulled up his pants before resuming his dance.

Itachi ran through streets, side streets, and alleyways. Tears still going down his face but slowly. He needed to get away from it all and becoming one of the humans was not going to be easy. He ran into an alleyway and stayed there until it got a little more darker. Until then Itachi decided to feed early so he would not be suffering in the morning. Stalking an overjoyed student Itachi waited till she was alone before swooping in on her and drinking his fill. Itachi placed her at someone's doorstep before vanishing down another street.

It was now eight o' clock and Naruto was dressed. He wore long black pants with a few chains hanging from the belt loops, a slightly tight black shirt that was ripped so it showed his stomach and back and the sleeves were ripped off as well, black strapped boots with two small chains hanging from each, long black fingerless gloves that reached to his bicep, and a choker with large metal spikes. Naruto checked himself out in the mirror and grinned. "I look sexy. Now to the club" Exiting his apartment Naruto locked the door and made his way to what seemed like a deserted part of the city.

Itachi walked down the main street which a night club was located on. The street was full of people dressed in complete black. Itachi just smirked and pushed the thought of impossibility of not looking like one of the humans because from what he could see on the street, he blended in quite well. Pushing through he found himself at the entrance of a club. The bouncer that guarded the door looked Itachi up and down before allowing him to enter. The loud booming music and the flashing lights relaxed Itachi a bit. Taking a seat at the bar Itachi ordered a drink. A mass of blonde hair came into view as someone sat next to Itachi. The person ordered a drink and Itachi could feel them looking at him. Turning slightly Itachi stared at the occupant sitting next to him. Big blue eyes, soft tan skin, full lips, and a messy mop of blonde hair that fell over those blue eyes greeted Itachi. He just smiled a started a conversation with the boy until their drinks arrived. Naruto had never felt so comfortable with anyone before and was glad that the boy next to him was not being friendly on purpose. Naruto felt that the boy next to him was genuine and decided to stay with the boy the rest of the night.

A few hours later Naruto found himself being walked home by the same boy he met at the club. The had not stopped talking and when they did it was when they danced. Naruto just smiled as the memory replayed in his head. Itachi just glanced at him before realizing he did not ask the boy for his name.

"Hey I never got our name. Mine is Itachi."

"Uzumaki Naruto. What is it that you do Itachi?"

"You will not believe me even if I told you."

"Try me."

"Alright. I'm a full time vampire."

"You joking."

"No. I'm not." Itachi smiled at the blonde's surprised look that appeared on his face not realizing that his fangs showed startling that blonde even more.

"Itachi...are...are those real?" Itachi stared at Naruto before nodding his head. Itachi opened his mouth slightly to allow Naruto to see for himself. Naruto pulled slightly and smiled. They weren't fake. Pulling his hand away Naruto looked at Itachi for a few moments. "Your hungry, aren't you Itachi?" Itachi stared at Naruto in shock before realizing that he was just slightly hungry. Itachi looked at Naruto with questioning eyes. Naruto just smiled at him and nodded consent. Itachi approached Naruto and placed a hand gently on Naruto's face, tilting his head slightly the right revealing soft tanned skin.

Naruto relaxed as Itachi lowered his head. Naruto shivered as he felt Itachi's hot breath against his skin. He felt Itachi slowly bite into his neck. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt pleasured by the bite. He could fell the blood leaving his body but he also felt something enter in his blood stream. It was an odd feeling but pleasurable none the less. Naruto wondered when he found being bitten, especially by a vampire, became pleasurable.

Itachi pierced the skin and started drinking. Naruto's blood tasted like sugar and honey and Itachi refused to stop but he had to or he would lose...he just had to stop. Pulling away Itachi looked at Naruto. Smiling slightly, Itachi kissed Naruto's lips passionately. Naruto leaned into the kiss deepening it. Itachi wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and Naruto wrapped his around Itachi's neck. The two stood before Naruto's apartment in a deep passionate kiss.

On the rooftop of an apartment building opposite that of Naruto's, Kiba stood hidden in shadow. Him and the rest of the house had gone out in search for Itachi and now that he has found him Kiba debated whether he should go and alert the others or leave Itachi be. Coming to the solution and the realization that him and Itachi would both be punished so Kiba went to alert the others.

Itachi sensed Kiba leaving and broke the kiss. Naruto looked at him in confusion before Itachi spoke.

"Is this where you live?"

"Close but no. It's just about two apartment buildings away. Why?"

"My family is looking for me but I wish to not go back"

"Why?"

"If I go back I will be forced to do something that I wish not"

"What is it?"

"I rather not say"

"Then let's go. Oh and cover your chakra. It's too noticeable right now" Itachi nodded and followed Naruto to the right apartment building. Upon entering Itachi masked his chakra and took his shoes off at the hall. Naruto walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. Itachi sat next to him and leaned back. He looked towards Naruto who sat slightly limp next to him. Itachi shook Naruto softly to make sure he was still awake or alive. Naruto raised his head a bit before falling forward. Itachi caught him in time and laid him on the floor. Naruto's mouth was slightly open as he lay unconscious on the floor. Itachi opened Naruto's mouth a little more to discover fangs forming. Itachi just sat there and watched as Naruto slowly transformed. The full weight of what Itachi had done had not sunk in yet. For now Itachi sat by Naruto's side waiting for him to reawaken.

Please Review. It would be greatly appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Enjoy and Review

Chapter 3 Trouble

Itachi sat and watched Naruto transform in front of his eyes. Things were going to be different. He could sense it. Itachi knew what he did and he regretted it. Naruto was not going to accept the idea of being a vampire. Itachi knew it. Naruto stirred a bit before opening his eyes. Naruto's eyes were ice blue and the fangs that have formed in his mouth were fully formed. Itachi swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He tried to speak but no sound came from his mouth.

"Itachi, what happened?"

"Apparently I have turned you"

"What?"

"I turned you from human to vampire"

"Oh. How did that happen?" Itachi was shocked at Naruto's calmness but he continued on anyway.

"Well I guess when I was feeding from you I sort of accidentally switched the process and ended up turning you"

"Sounds complicated"

"It is because it's difficult for me to explain"

"Hm. I don't know if this means anything since we just met but I love you"

"Don't worry because I love you too."

Itachi kissed Naruto but stopped when he felt the familiar presence's.

"Itachi what is it?"

"My family's here" Naruto looked around but he saw nothing.

"I don't see anything"

"It's because your eyes have not fully developed yet child." Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see Mikimoto.

"Father"

"Father? Wait. This is your father?" Naruto was confused and his confusion furthered when the rest of the family appeared.

"Yes I am his father and who might you be?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hmmm. Uzumaki Naruto. I heard of you. I very well known kunoichi. Interesting how my son tricked you"

"I never tricked him"

"So I suppose you just fell in love with this...mutt" Naruto flinched. Mikimoto knew him alright.

"He's not a mutt"

"Yes he is. How do you think he turned so quickly?" Itachi looked at Naruto. Confusion and questioning visible in his eyes.

"Itachi, I am half vampire. My father was a vampire and my mother...my mother was a lichen"

"The same creature that attacked you in the stables Itachi" Itachi looked at Naruto in disbelief

"Please, Itachi I didn't mean for his to..."

"Do you know how to transform?"

"No. Luckily I'm more vampire than lichen but my blood lacks the genes for any of the traits from both sides." Mikimoto looked at Naruto and realized the boy was telling the truth. Bestowing mercy, Mikimoto told of what he was going to do.

"I will allow you to stay here. But you must promise to come to the mansion and train and to learn how to get used to being a vampire"

"Yes sir." There was a sigh of relief came from Itachi and everyone else.

"Itachi. You are to be punished for running away. But you still have to find a mate"

"I already found one." Itachi looked at Naruto who smiled before taking Itachi's hand as confirmation that what he said was true. Mikimoto sighed.

"Very well then. Your punishment will be carried out later on tonight but you are to stay here and train Naruto when he is not able to come and train with us."

"Yes father"

"And another thing. Since he is now your mate you can stay with him." Naruto smiled and Itachi just smirked. He heard the hesitance in his father's voice but he dared not question it. He was just grateful that his father accepted Naruto so easily. For now he had to worry about what kind of punishment he was in store for.

Please Review. Sorry for the short chapter. Promise the next would be longer.


	4. Punishment

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my thoughts.

Chapter 4 Punishment

Itachi had slept over at Naruto's apartment that night and then took Naruto to the Dark Blood house before dawn broke. Now Naruto was sitting in the living room with the youngsters of the house and was trying not to break down in utter tears. Itachi was in the second basement being whipped by Mikimoto. A hundred lashes for betraying the family, running away, and breaking code. No one heard Itachi's cries except for Naruto who was now being held down by a few of the elders. They knew all too well that Itachi would pay for Naruto's actions and to see the newly transformed vampire in pain from heartache was not something they wanted to see again. A few hours later, Mikimoto walked out of the basement with bloody hands from taking Itachi down. The elders waited for him to leave before letting Naruto go and allowing him to go down to the basement. A few minutes later they heard him mentally scream and cry for help as he had found a half conscious Itachi on the ground soaked in his own blood.

A/N: Sorry short chap but I did not want to get into too much detail on Itachi's literal whipping.


End file.
